


That bad, huh?

by Urania_baba



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urania_baba/pseuds/Urania_baba





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aliax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliax/gifts).



Inspired by chapter 10: Same Place, Same Time, Same People – Very Different Outcome.

This has been gathering dust since I read that sweet, short scene, but I finally managed to do something somewhat decent with it. ¡¡¡( •̀ ᴗ •́ )و!!!


End file.
